Fireworks of Doom
by sugar freak
Summary: just like the title says...WARNING:This fic contains extreme randomness! It's very crazy! please read and review!
1. The Fireworks of Doom

**Fireworks of Doom…**

Sugar freak- ok, ok, I KNOW that the 4th of July is NOT celebrated in Japan but I feel like blowing people up with fire works…

And I don't own Inuyasha sadly…(sniff)

* * *

"What are those Kagome?" asked Shippo looking into a box Kagome had brought back with her 

"These are fire works Shippo, my cousin from America sent these to me." Explained Kagome

"A-mere-e-ca?" asked Shippo

"It's another country Shippo, and today is a holiday there called the 4th of July or Independence Day and they launch fire works to celebrate. I though it would be fun if we could launch some here!" said Kagome

"Launch fire whats?" asked Inuyasha as he walked into the hut

"Fire works," corrected Shippo, "they launch them in a country called A-mere-e-ca to celebrate a holiday called the July 4th."

"I brought some so we could launch them too!" said Kagome

"How do you launch them?" asked Inuyasha looking into the box

"With these!" said Kagome holding up some matches

"You launch them with little sticks…?" asked Inuyasha looking at her like she was crazy

"No Inuyasha," sighed Kagome, "I'll show you when it gets dark out."

"Why when it's dark?" asked Inuyasha

"You'll see ok? You ask too many questions!"

"Well I don't know nothing about little sticks and 4 July's and work fires!"

"Well I'll show you later ok?"

_**Later…**_

"Fire works?" asked Sango

Kagome sighed, "Yes, and now that everyone is here I'm gonna explain this one more time."

Kagome picked up a blue rocket thingy with small white circles painted on the sides of it.

"You take the fire work rocket and you aim in up at the sky, and then," kagome paused at she took out a match, "you use a MATCH not a little stick, to light the rocket like so and then stand back!" kagome then lit the match and the fire work rocket (and to let you know I have NO idea how to launch a fire work rocket…I'm kind of going with what seems logical here…match and explosive rocket thingy make BOOM!)

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all stood back with Kagome watching the rocket and then suddenly, it shot up toward the sky and exploded in to many little sparkling blue rings that kind of looked like bubbles

"WOW!" squealed Shippo "Can I launch one!"

"Only if you're careful!" warned Kagome

"Don't worry I'll be very careful!" said Shippo happily

**_Mean while…in an evil layer somewhere…_**

…A timer went off.

"Yay! My brownies are done!" said Naraku happily as he put in some pick oven mitts and removed a pan of brownies from a fire. (Why does Naraku have a timer, pink oven mitts, and the knowledge of how to make brownies 500 years in the past? Cuz it's my story and I can do what ever I want! XD also warning, this is about to get crazy…)

"I'll just leave them outside to cool!" said Naraku as he went outside with his brownies

Suddenly a shiny blue bubble like things appeared in the sky, and it began falling down towards him

"AHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING!" screamed Naraku, "But it's so shiny and pretty…I want to touch it…"

The shiny blue bubble was now right in front of Naraku and he reached out an oven mitted hand and touched it.

But when he touched the bubble he was electrocuted and transformed into a little toddler!

"Where da bubble go?" asked little Naraku as he looked around blinking, "Oh look! Yummy brownies!" then Naraku happily smashed his face into the pan of brownies.

**_Back with the people who with out knowing it turned Naraku into a little kid…_**

"Which one do you want to launch Shippo?" asked Kagome

Shippo looked into the box, "That one! With the fire on it!" Shippo pulled out a red rocket with orange and yellow fire on the sides.

"Ok, you remember how to do it?" asked Kagome

"Yeah but…how do you use the little fire sticks?" asked Shippo

"MATCHES! NOT little fire sticks! Gosh people it's not that hard to remember! Ok, I'm calm…I'll light it for you Shippo…" sighed Kagome as she lit the match for Shippo

"Yay!" said Shippo happily and he lit the rocket and then ran back to the others

The rocket went and exploded into little balls of bright orange fire which then rained back down to the ground

"Won't those hit something Kagome?" asked Miroku looking and the raining fire balls

"Nope, they will burn out before they hit the ground!" said kagome happily (How wrong you are Kagome…Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!)

_**In a random forest somewhere creepy…**_

"Hum…I have a bad feeling about something…" said Kikyo to her pet rock Bob, "Something is not right Bob…but I don't know what…"

Suddenly an orange fire ball came flying out of the sky and hit Kikyo's head and set her on fire!

"NOOO! I'M MELTING!" screeched Kikyo as she melted into a clay lump

Then some random little munchkin people came running out of the woods singing, "DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!" (I don't own the Wizard of Oz or the munchkin people even though I am one O.o)

"NOO! She was the only one who ever talked to me!" cried Bob the rock

"AHHHH! POSSESED ROCK!" yelled the little munchkin people and they all ran away from poor Bob the rock

_**Back with the people causing all this…**_

"Wow! That was really cool Kagome!" said Shippo

"Can I launch one?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure, but I only have one left…" said kagome

Inuyasha looked into the box to see a bright pink rocked with little unicorns on it

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!" yelled Inuyasha

"Well I'm not launching it!" announced Kagome

"Not me either!" said Shippo

They looked at Miroku and Sango

"NO WAY!" said Sango shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her face

"That thing is obviously pure evil." announced Miroku, "It could harm us if we touch it."

So the 5 of them all just stared at the evil pink fire work rocket until Kirara came over…

"Oh for the love of pie I'll launch the stupid thing!" the cat growled and Kirara took a match and lit the rocket and then walked over to Sango, sat down next to here, and meowed.

Everyone looked at Kirara in shock until the rocket went off….in all its girly glory…

Little pink sparkling unicorns, hearts and stars lit up the sky.

"MY EYES!" yelled everyone as everything around them was covered in a pink glow

_Maybe I shouldn't have did that…_Thought Kirara as she tried to hid from the evil pinkness

_**Now we go see what happens to the evil pinkness…**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! I can't sleep!" whined Rin

"Well count those random sheep over there." Replied Sesshomaru as he pointed to a bunch or random sheep jumping over a random fence

"1 sheep…2 sheep…3 sheep…" Rin began counting the sheep

Suddenly she noticed something…weird….

The sheep began to glow pink…

Rin looked up in the sky and saw it lit up with pink glittery stars and hearts.

"Wow! Looky at that Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin pointing at the sky

"OH HOW PRETTY!" squealed Jaken, "LOOK MY LORD! A UNICORN!"

Sesshomaru just stared at jaken and began twitching.

"That unicorn looks like it's coming closer!" said Rin, "AHHH! IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!"

"IT WANTS TO BE FRIENDS!" squealed Jaken happily

But the Unicorn didn't look friendly. It had evil pink eyes and seemed to fly out of the sky…It was flying right at Lord Fluffy…

Before Fluffy could move the unicorn smashed into him and exploded into a cloud of pink dust.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin

"THE UNICORN DIED!" sobbed Jaken

Then when the pink cloud of dust cleared…There stood Fluffy…a completely pink Lord Fluffy…

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…?" asked Rin looking at the pink lord

Sesshomaru looked at his pink self and began twitching like mad.

"I-I'M P-P-PINK! PINK!" he yelled

"ISN'T IT LOVELY!" said Jaken happily

Lord Pink-n-fluffy glared at Jaken and pulled out his pretty pink sword and aimed it at Jaken

"Pink is NOT lovely!" growled Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"EEP!" squeaked Jaken and he ran away to hid under a rock

Lord Pink-n-fluffy looked at his pretty pink sword.

"Someone…is going to…PAY!"

"Yay! We escaped the possessed rock!" cheered some random little munchkins as they ran out of the woods

"Look my Lord! Munchkin people!" said Rin pointing at the little munchkins

"AHHHHH! IT'S A PINK GIRLY DEMON!" screamed the munchkins

Then all the munchkins ran over to the random sheep and jumped on the sheep's backs and they flew away as fast as they could. (Yes, the sheep fly)

"….If I ever find out who did this…." Mumbled Lord Pink-n-fluffy as he looked at his pink fluffy, "….They shall PAY! I WILL GET THEM WITH MY PRETTY PINK SWORD! THEY SHALL PAY!"

_**With the ones who "shall pay"…**_

"That was scary Kagome…I'm gonna have nightmares now." Said a very scared Shippo

"It's ok Shippo…me too…I had no idea how pink and girly that was going to be…" replied Kagome

Inuyasha and Miroku were twitching like crazy and Sango looked mentally disturbed.

"No more (twitch) fire works (twitch) like that Kagome…" stuttered Inuyasha

"I agree!" announced everyone else

"The first two were cool though!" said Shippo

"I'll bring more non-pink-n-girly fire works next year ok Shippo?" asked Kagome

"Yay!" said Shippo happily

"Happy Independence Day everyone!" said kagome happily

"I thought it was 4 Julys…" said Inuyasha

"I thought it was Independence 4th…" said Sango

"I thought it was July day…" said Miroku

"I thought it was July Independence 4th day…" said Shippo

"You're all close enough…" sighed kagome

* * *

sugar freak- I know it was strange but oh well! I was bored! Happy 4th of July peoples! Please review! 


	2. Lord Pinknfluffy meets Bob

Sugar freak- Wow! I was really shocked with the response to this story! This was only gonna be a one-shot but so many of you want me to write more of it so here you go! I'm bored and hyper right now any way…

And I STILL don't own Inuyasha…my evil plans keep failing…

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Lord Pink-n-fluffy meets Bob

* * *

"Why do you hate pink so much my lord? It is a WONDERFUL color! Why would any one hate it?" asked Jaken

"Ok look…for the LAST time…pink is NOT wonderful! PINK IS BAD!" yelled Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"I wonder where that evil unicorn came from…" said Rin

"UNICORNS ARE NOT EVIL!" shrieked Jaken

"I don't know where it came from but who ever is responsible for this shall pay!" screamed Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Um…excuse me? Mr. Pink demon?" asked a random voice

"WHO EVER YOU ARE I'M NOT A PINK DEMON!" yelled Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Whaaaa! I'm sorry! Forgive me but you do look…pink…" said the confused voice

"Grrrrrr…" Growled Lord Pink-n-fluffy, "Who are you any way?"

"Oh forgive me! My name is Bob! I'm the rock that you're currently stepping on!" said Bob cheerfully

Lord Pink-n-fluffy looked down at the rock he was stepping on.

It had googly eyes glued on it and a mouth drawn with Permanent marker.

"AHHHHH! THE ROCK TALKS! IT'S SCAREY!" squealed Jaken

"But master Jaken, you weren't scared of that evil unicorn…I think that was A LOT scarier then Bob." Pointed out Rin

"NO! UNICORNS ARE OUR FRIENDS! THEY LOVE US ALL!" yelled Jaken

"ARE NOT!" Rin yelled back

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Um…I don't know if it matters but I think unicorns are pure evil." Said Bob

"But why!" demanded Jaken

"Well…" said Bob, "Let me start at the beginning…"

Then Bob began to tell them his entire life story…

"One day I was sitting on the ground, like all normal rocks do, and then a little girl by the name of Billy picked me up and threw me at her little brother Susie. Susie caught me and for some reason this young boy named Susie really liked rocks. Susie took me home and made me a nice bed of fluffy pillows and named me Bob…"

"Um…Do you have a point?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Yes I do now please just listen. Now…I was happy with Susie for a long time. We were the bestest of friends! Susie glued these eyes on to me and he gave me this mouth! Then one day, Billy snuck into Susie's room and kidnapped me!"

"Don't you mean 'rocknapped'?" asked Rin

"ARRGGG! Don't interrupt me! Now…After Billy "rocknapped" me she threw me as far away as she could! I was very scared. Then I landed in some odd well type thing…and I saw a very weird blue light…then when I looked up I saw a weird guy with dog ears…I shouted up "hello!" to him. I don't think he liked me because then he yelled, "EVIL POSSESED ROCK!" and he jumped into the well, picked me up and threw me far, far away! Lucky for me then I landed near some one by the name of Kikyo! She then picked me up and I talked to her and she talked to me and we became best friends!"

_Will this rock ever shut up! _Thought Lord Pink-n-fluffy as he began twitching

"Then Just last night Kikyo and I were having a nice talk when an evil ball of fire fell from the sky! It hit Kikyo and she melted into a clay lump! Then these creepy little munchkin people came out of no where and began dancing around singing! Then I began sobbing because Kikyo had melted and they all screamed and ran away! Just a little while after that a REALLY creepy pink light filled the sky and I saw unicorns everywhere! So I realized that the unicorns were responsible for Kikyo's death! And that is why I hate unicorns." Finished Bob

Everyone just stood there twitching for a while until Lord Pink-n-fluffy spoke.

"Those were the same evil unicorns that turned me pink…THEY SHALL PAY!" yelled Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Yes…THEY SHALL PAY!" agreed bob

Then Bob and Lord Pink-n-fluffy began laughing evily, "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

_**In an evil layer somewhere…**_

"WHAAAA! THE BROWNIES ARE ALL GONE!" cried Naraku

* * *

sugar freak-well there you go! Bobs life story! Hope you guys like this as much as you liked the first part! I'm gonna try and write another chapter soon! Please review! 


	3. Brownies

Sugar freak-hello again! Here is chapter 3! And I have to say the idea of Naraku baking brownies wasn't mine it was my friend InuKa's so now you know!

STILL I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

Chapter 3

Brownies

* * *

"WHAAAA! The brownies are all gone!" cried Naraku, "Naraku want more brownie! Me know! Me make more brownie! Now how make brownie…" Little Naraku wondered

Little Naraku looked around his evil layer for things that looked like they would make brownies. He saw some books, some pots and pans, a pot filled with dirt with a plant in it, and the pink oven mitts he was wearing.

"Me make brownie!" announced little Naraku

"You make what?" asked Kagra as she walked in to see a little Naraku, "AHHH! What happened to you!"

"Brownies!" said little Naraku happily as he pointed to the empty brownie pan

"Huh?" asked a very confused Kagura

"You help me make brownie to eat?" asked little Naraku

_Hum...this doesn't seem like this is another one of his evil plans…I have no idea why Naraku is a little kid or what these "brownies" are but this could be my chance to get free! I WANTS TO BE FREE! _Thought Kagura

"Yes, I'll help you make these brownies." Said Kagura smiling evily

"Yay!" said little Naraku, "We needs brown!" Naraku announced and he went over to the plant and dumped all the dirt and the plant into one of the pans

"Uh…sure…" said Kagura twitching

"Now more stuffs!" said little Naraku happily as he ripped out a page of a book called_ Being an evil demon for dummies _and he tore it up and added it to his "brownies"

"We also need some of this!" said Kagura as she dropped an odd purple pill she found into the mixture _maybe this will do something to him...It might harm him if these "brownies" don't…_

"Now cook!" said little Naraku happily as he dumped the "brownies" into the pot over the fire

3 seconds later

"ALL DONE!" announced Naraku

"Ok here you go!" said Kagura as she took the "brownies" off of the fire and gave them to little Naraku

"YUMMY!" squealed little Naraku as he smashed his head into the "brownies".

And he ate the whole thing…

Then something strange happened…

Little Naraku turned into a…

Purple cat…

"ARF!" barked Naraku the purple cat

"Ok…now this is just TOO weird…I got to get away from here!" said Kagura and she jumped on her pretty feather and flew away

"Woof?" asked purple cat Naraku

_**With Lord Pink-n-fluffy and friends…**_

Lord Pink-n-fluffy and Bob had joined forced to find the evil unicorns who had caused them to turn pink and lose their friends.

Jaken still thought they were all crazy for hating unicorns.

Rin was wondering why she was still following these weird people…and a rock…

_**With the Inu gang…**_

"I still find it weird that none of those fireballs from that one fire work never reached the ground…" said Miroku

"I'm still terrified of that pink one…" said Inuyasha as he rocked back and forth sucking his thumb

"Yes…and I still wonder if Kirara really talked…" said Sango as she looked down at Kirara who was sleeping in her lap

"That was a very strange day I think…" muttered Shippo

"At least nothing bad happened and no one got hurt…" mewed Kirara

* * *

sugar freak-Well there you go people! Hope you liked it! Also, if you haven't noticed by now, on my profile page I am posting the dates of when the next chapters of this story will be posted. So if you really must know go visit my profile page! Thanx bunches to all my reviewers! Please read and review people! 


	4. Lord Pinknfluffy Gets a Kitty

Sugar freak-Have any of you seen the 2nd Pirates of the Caribbean movie? The ending is HORRIBLE! WHAAA! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END! And the 3rd movie doesn't come out until NEXT SUMMER! ARRRRGGG! Ok…I'll calm down and write this now…I only have to wait 10 more months… (Twitch)

I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not plotting something evil so I can own Inuyasha…I'm plotting something evil so I can get back at the evil movie making people…Grrrrr…

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Lord Pink-n-fluffygets a kitty

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we are going Bob?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"We are going to make the evil unicorns pay." Replied Bob

"Yes but, do you know where the unicorns are?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"…"

"You don't know do you. Am I right?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Well…I smell something yummy coming from this way and I'm hungry!" whined Bob

"Wait…how can you smell! You don't have a nose!" pointed out Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"I smell through my googly eyes." Replied Bob

"Uh…ok then…" said Lord Pink-n-fluffy as he began twitching

"We're almost there! Me so hungry!" whined Bob

Suddenly…

A purple cat came running out of nowhere…

With dirt and little bits of paper stuck to its face…

"ARF!" barked the cat happily

"AWWW! It's a wittle kitty tat!" squealed Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Wittle kitty tat?" asked Rin as she began twitching

"Hellwo dare wittle kitty tat! Aren't woo a tute wittle kitty tat!" Lord Pink-n-fluffy told the purple cat

"Woof?" asked the poor confused cat

"AWWW! She's so tute! Can we keep her Rin? Pretty please?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Uh…sure…" stuttered Rin

"NO I'M- ACHOO! Allergic to- ACHOO! CATS!" yelled Jaken, "CAN'T WE GET A PET UNICORN INSTEAD?"

"Don't you like Snowball Jaken?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Why did you name it Snowball?" asked Bob, "It's a purple cat…"

"Cuz snowball is a pretty name for my pretty kitty!" defended Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"…Woof…?" asked the cat again (and if you haven't figure it out the cat is Naraku…)

"Snowball can help us find the unicorns! Cats and Dogs have a very good scene of smell!" announced Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Um…Aren't YOU a dog my lord…?" asked Rin

"Huh? You mean you thought I was a dog demon? Actually I'm a muffin demon. We are very similar to dog demons but we like muffins and kitties." Explained Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Muffin…demon…? Asked Rin twitching

"YEP!" said Lord Pink-n-fluffy the muffin demon, "Now come on snowball! We shall find the unicorns and make them PAY!"

_**In a random place somewhere…**_

An undead monkey laughed as he ate an apple…While sitting on a magical jar of dirt…Then a Kraken ate him.(I don't own the pirates of the Caribbean movie, If I did the ending would have been a lot better…curse you movie making people!)

* * *

sugar freak-…Well that was a random chapter…kind of short too…oh well! I hope you all liked it! Please review!

Lord Pink-n-fluffy-…What's with the undead monkey?

sugar freak-Do you have some kind of a problem with undead monkeys?

Lord Pink-n-fluffy-…Not really…and would you stop calling me that!

sugar freak-how about I call you Lord Undead monkey muffin fluffy kitty?

Lord Undead monkey muffin fluffy kitty-…Lord Pink-n-fluffy is just fine with me!

sugar freak-Good! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review people!


	5. Snowball Gets Sick

Sugar freak-Hello again! Sorry this took so long! And I have a question. Did Kikyo really die for good? I've heard that in chapter 400 and something (I have a bad memory ok?) Kikyo died and she's not coming back this time. If any one can confirm that for me please do! Any who, back to the randomness!

I sadly still do not own Inuyasha (sniff)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Snowball gets sick

* * *

Lord Pink-n-fluffy and his entire little group had been following Snowball (Naraku) the barking purple cat trying to find the evil unicorns for about a whole day now.

If any of you don't remember what happened so far well Inu and friends shot off some fireworks that some how toasted Kikyo, turned Naraku into a toddler, and turned Lord Pink-n-fluffy well…pink. Then Naraku the toddler ate some "brownies" and became Naraku/Snowball the barking purple cat. Now Bob, (Kikyo's pet rock) Lord Pink-n-fluffy, Jaken, Rin, and Snowball/Naraku were all trying to find the evil unicorns. Yes people, this is a VERY random story.

Suddenly Snowball stopped walking.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Snowball

"AHHH! MY POOR WITTLE KITTY IS SICK!" screamed Lord Pink-n-fluffy as he ran over and scooped up Snowball, "MY POOR WITTLE KITTY!"

Rin rolled her eyes. That unicorn did not only turn her Lord pink but it seemed that he was slowly losing his sanity too…

"ACHOO" sneezed Jaken

Every one just stared at him.

"WHY ARE YOU MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THAT STRANGE CAT THEN ME!" sobbed Jaken

"Cuz Snowball is my wittle kitty tat and your just a crazy unicorn loving toad." Answered Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"WAHHHH!" sobbed Jaken

"Is he always this annoying?" asked Bob

"Yes. Now why don't we try and see how to make snowball better." Said Rin

"OH THANK YOU RIN!" squealed Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Uh huh…now let me see Snowball." Rin instructed

"Ok, be careful with my wittle kitty tat." Whimpered Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"Uh…sure…Now let's see…My professional medical opinion is…this cat is sick." Announced Rin

"OH THE HORROR! MY POOR WITTLE KITTY TAT IS SICK!" cried Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"It's ok…we need to give Snowball medicine." Said Rin

"Medicine?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"What kind of medicine?" asked Bob

"WHY DOSEN'T ANY ONE LOVE ME?" sobbed Jaken

"Uh…I don't know. Any kind I guess." Said Rin

"Is that medicine?" asked Bob looking at some odd green berries on a bush

"Let's see…I guess so…why not? We should give some to snowball!" said Rin

"OK!" said Lord Pink-n-fluffy and he picked a whole bunch of berries and fed them to Snowball who seemed to like them A LOT

_These taste like cherry cheese cake! Yummy! _Thought Snowball/Naraku

"Is my wittle kitty better now?" asked Lord Pink-n-fluffy

"I don't know, I think we have to see if he sneezes anymore." Said Rin

"ACHOO!" sneezes Snowball but this time green fire came out of his mouth when he sneezed and toasted Jaken

"Snowball can breath FIRE!" asked Bob

"…I guess so…"said Rin looking at the fire breathing purple cat

"MY WITTLE SNOWBALL CAN BREATH FIRE? DADDY IS SO PROUD OF WOO!" said Lord Pink-n-fluffy hugging Snowball

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"muttered Rin

* * *

sugar freak-Sorry this is short people! But the wonderful season of marching band has started…joy to the world. I have band practice every night this night and band camp/musical boot camp all day next week and Saturday Aug. 5th (Which is also my BIRTHDAY!) I have to be at the school at 5:00AM to march in the Football Hall of Fame parade! It's gonna be on TV so if your watching it look for the Glenoak marching band! I play the clarinet! And it's my BIRTHDAY! Marching band on my BIRTHDAY! Whaaaaaaaa! T-T any who, the next chapter might not be up for a while cuz of band so I'll ttyl! Please review! 


	6. Was It All a Dream?

Sugar freak- IT'S A MERICLE! WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! (Does happy dance) So now that I have a few precious moments of free time I'm gonna finish up the Fireworks of Doom story. I might work on other stories but I know I definitely want to get this done. So here ya go!

* * *

"Kagome was in her time cleaning up her bed room when she found another one of those fire rocket things so now we can launch that one too!" explained Shippo to the group as Kagome stood behind him nodding and holding a card board box with the fire work in it.

"It better not be one of those pink ones…" said Sango shivering

The rest of the group nodded.

"It's not, look!" said Kagome showing them the box

It was a dark purple rocket with lime green stripes all around it, with absolutely NO pink.

"Looks safe, who's gonna launch it?" asked Miroku

"Why don't you do it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Me?" questioned Inuyasha

"Yep! You are like our leader after all." Explained kagome

"Good idea Kagome, you launch it Inuyasha." Said Miroku

"Alright, Gimmie one of those fire sticks." Said Inuyasha picking the rocket up out of the box

"MATCHES INUYASHA! MATCHES!" yelled Kagome, "DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT?"

"Ok, ok! Gimmie a MATCH then!" said Inuyasha

Kagome grumbled about people not know what matches were as she handed one to Inuyasha

"Alright ready?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep! Launch it!" squealed Shippo

Inuyasha launched the rocket and it flew up into the sky and then exploded sending purple and green ripples all across the land…

_**With our odd little group…**_

"Ah! Look Lord Pink-n-fluffy! Look at the sky!" squealed Rin

"THE UNICORNS ARE INVADING AGAIN! CHARGE!" yelled Lord Pink-n-fluffy as he ran toward the lights with the rest of his group following him

Then it seemed like silver confetti rained down from the green and purple lights on to the group.

"I feel…sleepy…" muttered Jaken before falling over

The rest of the group followed soon after. (And just because Bob is a rock doesn't mean he can't fall asleep)

**_With Fluffy's group…_**

Lord Just-plain-old-fluffy woke up to find Jaken and Rin beginning to wake up around him.

"I just had the strangest dream…" mumbled Rin

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! UNICORNS REALLY DO EXIST!" screamed Jaken

In less then five second Jaken had his head smashed into the ground by a rock and Rin and Lord Fluffy were walking away causing Jaken to pop up perfectly unharmed and run after them squealing, "WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!"

_He just doesn't know how to take a hint…_thought Lord Fluffy

_**With Clay pot and her rock…**_

Kikyo yawned and woke up holding Bob her pet rock in one hand and her bow and arrows in the other.

"It's strange Bob…I remember seeing this flaming light then nothing else and now here I am…"

"Very strange…" replied Bob, "I can't remember anything either…"

"Well…we should be going." Said Kikyo standing up, sticking Bob into her pocket and then walking away with those creepy little flying demons surrounding her

_**With Naraku…**_

Naraku woke up wondering why he dreamed he was a cat and went into his kitchen to have some brownies for breakfast.

"AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Naraku seeing his precious kitchen destroyed

"ALL OF MY BROWNIES ARE GONE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Naraku running around screaming until he was exhausted then he cried in a corner about his poor brownies

_**Back with the Inu gang…**_

"Wow Inuyasha! That was the coolest one!" said Kagome looking up to the sky

After they had launched the firework Miroku, Sango and Shippo went back to the village to sleep. However Inuyasha stayed to help Kagome gather all of her things

"I guess…" muttered the hanyou even thought you could tell by the look on his face that he had enjoyed it too

"Well I better be getting back home, I have school tomorrow and I told Mama I wouldn't stay that long

"Do you gotta go?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha, you can come pick me up tomorrow after school though ok?" said Kagome smiling

"Sure." Inuyasha mumbled blushing and turning the other way, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Inuyasha! See you tomorrow!" called Kagome as she jumped down the well

"Yeah…see you tomorrow…mumbled Inuyasha looking down the well after her

* * *

sugar freak- well there you go! The end! I tried to pull off a fluffy ending but I kind of suck at that stuff…any who, hope you liked the story! Remember to review! And mucho thanx to all of my reviewers! XD

**THE END**


End file.
